


Judging Books By Their Covers

by ThatPeskyBoat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Not Right Now, POV Second Person, Rose's POV, Slowburn grimluck, but it will be, dnd i guess? that's later though, i guess, it's fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: Rose and Vriska get assigned to a special school project together. Rose despises Vriska with her entire being. Things get interesting.





	Judging Books By Their Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felinedetached](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/gifts).



> Merr Crhim

It was so cliche, really.

 

You knew this, she knew this, everyone fucking knew this.

 

The good girl falls for the whole “bad kid” persona after being thrust into some indescribably stupid situation with them for no good reason.

 

Well, there was no denying it. You both fit the roles.

 

You, a prefect, and Vriska Serket: a total fucking menace.

 

You had pegged her as a “Bad Girl” from day one, what with how she stood, dressed and acted. Before all of this mess, she had always been the same - tangled tresses of black and blue hair falling down her back, some sort of plaid grey jacket, a shirt with some embellishment that stayed to the themes of scorpions and spiders, as well as ripped jeans. Her hair was obviously dyed, not just because of the blue, but because she always let it get to the point where her naturally bleach-blonde hair roots would poke through. For some reason, one that you never bothered to investigate, she always wore bandages up her left arm and glasses with one lens blotted out. You’re sure that it wasn’t just coincidence that it was the left one.

  
Upon seeing her for the first time, you’d immediately felt that pang of  _ something _ , deep in your gut. You ignored it.

 

Anyway, back to more recent events. You and her were called into the Principal’s office, though you weren’t entirely sure why. At this point in time, you’d earned a reputation as an almost stone cold bitch, though also as an approachable prefect. There were rumours that you were next in line for the Head Girl position, and you strived to get that delectable seat of power that many girls longed for. Head Girl wasn’t just a title, it had physical boons to it, despite the responsibilities that also came with it. You were so ready for it. There were many reasons as to why  _ you _ in particular would be called to see the Principal, and there were many reasons as to why Vriska would also be called to see him. However, being called up together was… unexpected. Incredibly so.

 

In the ridiculously green waiting room to the principal’s office, you found Vriska waiting, lounging upon one - no, wait,  _ two _ \- of the chairs. She was stretched across them like some sort of ridiculous feline. Instantly, you felt your lips curling downwards in distaste.  _ Menace _ . The word echoes in your mind yet again, and you pushed it as well as your expression to one side for a more polite, civil manner. There’s a grin on her face as she swivelled to sit up properly, visible eye locked onto you.   
“Laloooooooonde,” It hardly surprised you when she dragged out your name, and you were at least eighty percent sure that she was saying it in that tone just to get your goat. You knew what was coming next. Another seven rep- “Lalonde, Lalonde, Lalonde, Lalonde, Lalonde, Lalonde, Lalonde. Of all the people to get called into the Principal’s office, I wouldn’t have thought you’d be one of them. How does perfect prefect Rose Lalonde get in so much trouble that she has to speak to the principal hisself?” You have to stop yourself from cringing, both from the fact that you apparently know her so well that you predicted her next words, as well as the fact that she used ‘hisself’ rather than ‘himself’.

“Himself,” You can’t stop yourself from correcting her. “For your information, Vriska, you don’t necessarily have to be in trouble to be summoned for a meeting with the principal. In fact, he enjoys congratulating those who do quite the opposite of what you do.” The last part has a little more venom injected into it than you intended for it to have, but apparently all this does is amuse her considering that she lets out a chuckle in that oddly rich voice of hers.

“Whatever, Lalonde. I’m sure that whatever you did will be obvious in a little while.”

 

With very little consideration to the matter, you decide to take a seat as far away from her as you possibly can. What you hoped that this would achieve was that it would demonstrate to Vriska that you had no interest in continuing this conversation with her. However, despite the book that you pulled out of your bag and began reading, she had managed to sneak across the room and settle herself in the seat right next to your own. Through a mouthful of Scottie Dogs (the principal was nothing but a gracious host), she stared down at your book over your shoulder, before interrupting the quiet once again. Almost like she couldn’t resist not hearing the sound of her own voice.   
“What’cha reading?”   
“Do you actually care, or do you just enjoy hearing the sound of your own voice?”   
“Can’t it be both?” There was a smug grin on her face as you gave a sigh of annoyance.

“It’s called ‘The Dunwich Horror’, by H. P. Lovecraft. Happy?”   
“Somehow, despite your obvious horror-goth aesthetic, I never pegged you as someone who’d like Lovecraft.”   
“Horror-goth isn’t even-” You didn’t get to finish your annoyed remark, considering the Principal’s door had at some point opened and he was standing there. In a flash, you started to your feet, shoving your book in your bag. Finally, you were going to be away from Vriska.

“Ah. Miss Lalonde. Miss Serket. How gracious of you both to have arrived not only on time to my call, but early. Especially you, Miss Serket. Please, both of you. Join me in my office.” Seems that you had spoken too soon.

 

The Principal’s office was extravagantly furnished, despite its relatively small size. Two themes seemed to be prevalent here. One: everything seemed almost antique, as if it belonged to a generation long dead. Two: various shades of the colour green covered almost everything, just like how the waiting room was. A large, ornate desk sat in the middle of the room, an equally as large and ornate chair sitting behind it. You had always wondered as to whether it was truly as plush and velvety as it looked, or whether he just kept it in such good condition that it seemed that way. Three slightly less impressive chairs sat on the other side of the desk, presumably for two parents and their troublesome spawn. You took the seat on the far right. She took the middle one, once again lounging around like she owned the place. A small itch of irritation tickled the back of your throat.

 

“Girls,” started the Principal, “I’ve chosen you both for a particularly… special job.”

 

And that’s how the pair of you got into this mess in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting's fucked but it's Christmas and I haven't had enough sleep to give a fuck. I might sort it out later but for now I'm Sorry.


End file.
